Schiffe
Spaceships (also known as starships, spacecraft or just "ships"), refer to the player-controlled ships can be built from the Shipyard using credits. There are 3 spaceships: Transports, Battleships, and Miners. Battleships are the only ships that have a hull strength. Transports and miners are destroyed upon taking damage from any hostile source. Spaceships may be upgraded using Credits at the Shipyard. Purchasing the Crystal starter package reduces costs for upgrading and building spaceships by 10%. The discounted cost is indicated in parentheses. Transport Transport ships (also referred to as ts) are crucial for trade. Use them to deliver shipments between planets and moons, and to transfer Artifacts from Red Stars. The simple Transport is the backbone of the economic aspect of your Star System. These ships are used to carry cargo and Artifacts from planet to planet, system to system. Optimized for trade, these starships must be protected by Battleships when up against Cerberus forces. They also are an integral aspect of White Star Missions, being the vessels used to haul Relics from planets back to your Corporation's warpgate. At Level 3, Transports gain the ability to mount a Support Module, which can be used to turn a ship which is otherwise unfit for combat into a decent support craft for Battleships. However, the main modules mounted are Trade Modules. ☀In the shipyard at the bottom of the ship there is a button to improve the design click on it, Battleship A combat ship that can be equipped with weapons, shield, and additional support modules. Battleships (also referred to as bs) are powerful, combat-orientated ships mounting a Shield Module and a Weapon Module, to provide an offensive punch and a defensive safety net. A Battleship without a shield will still hold up reasonably well when taking fire, but it is horribly negligent to scratch the paintwork, and it takes time for Battleships to repair at a station or colonized planet. You cannot install more than one Shield and one Weapon module per Battleship, so choose wisely, and pick a set that suits your strategy. Typical builds include "Hammers," designed to inflict maximum damage against a single target, and "Assassins," so called for their use in White Stars, which inflict damage to a large number of targets. As the only ships to be able to mount Combat Modules, Battleships should be used to clear sectors, making a path Transports and Miners can follow through safely. Battleships have a higher base Hydrogen consumption compared to other equal level ships, and also travel the fastest. They also mount more Support Modules than any other ship and are the most expensive to construct and upgrade. TIP: It is a good idea to have sanctuary equipped for battleships that are level 3 or higher in that way without losing so much credits to rebuild them. ☀In the shipyard at the bottom of the ship there is a button to improve the design click on it, Miner Miner ships can collect Hydrogen from asteroid fields. Miners are slow ships built with one purpose in mind- to extract Hydrogen from the asteroid fields found throughout the galaxy. Due their incredibly efficient engines, Miners only use 1 Hydrogen to travel any distance, although their speed is a tad slow. Mounting Mining Modules to assist in the production of Hydrogen, these small, slow ships are vital to an efficient Hades' Star Fleet. Without Miners, Hydrogen will be in short supply. Unprotected, these ships are vulnerable to Cerberus ships and must be protected by Battleships. As with Transports, they also mount a Support Module at Level 3. Miners are the slowest of the 3 main ship types, but are also the least expensive to move. ☀In the shipyard at the bottom of the ship there is a button to improve the design click on it, TIP: As of 6-May-2019, you can program the sectors your Miner mines.